Blue Bird
by Mimi Karuzawa
Summary: Dan ketika Hinata mencium penuh kasih sayang tubuhku...aku berjanji menangguhkan kematiannya sampai batas waktu tak pasti agar aku berkesempatan mengenal Hinata sedalam misteri cinta itu sendiri.


**BLUE BIRD**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto Shippuden ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto Uzumaki x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Sakura Haruno x Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Warning**

Begitu banyak Typo bertebaran di muka bumi, ide pasaran, alur cepat, penulisan yang sangat standard dan masih awam dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

Rate : T/ Angst/Hurt-comfort

.

.

.

.

( **Don't like. Don't read** )

Silahkan di-skip

.

.

.

.

Seperti kemarin, dia datang sebagai melati tanpa semerbak harumnya. Kecantikannya ditikam keruh dan letih. Rintik hujan. Mendung membelenggu langit. Hening. Dan seperti hari kemarin, dia duduk di kursi kayu itu. Sepasang kaki putih mulus indahnya terbungkus sepatu merah hak tinggi. Jaket bahan kain tebal mendekap tubuhnya. Kebisuan pun membingkai kesendiriannya. Hinata…..

"Aku rindu…."

Desis kata-katanya terasa lahir dari rahim kepedihan taman duka yang sepi berantakan ditinggal oleh kumbang-kumbang. Ada tipis getar melody, namun lirih mengeluarkan darah. Dari sini…aku melihat Hinata mencoba memunguti serpih-serpih kenangannya yang masih ada berserakan di rerumputan di bawah kakinya. Jangan, Hinata! Biar saja tanah merenggutnya hingga terkubur seperti malam yang menelan bintang gemintang dengan keangkuhannya. Tapi serpih-serpih kenangan itu sudah ditenunnya kembali menjadi buku masa lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hinata memberanikan diri mendekati pria yang selama enam bulan ini cinta sejatinya. Sasuke. Hinata mencium bibir Sasuke dengan mesra. Kebahagiaan mereka terpijar di wajah Hinata._

" _Sasuke-kun…aku hamil."_

 _Sekejab kemudian, Hinata terhenyak. Hinata tidak menemukan senyum di wajah pria yang selalu menunggu kedatangan Hinata tiap pagi di gerbang Universitas Konoha jika Sasuke tiba lebih dulu. Hinata justru mendapatkan hatinya dicengkeram gelisah tanda tanya. Sasuke berbisik pelan di telinga Hinata._

" _Hubungannya dengan aku, apa?"_

 _Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata menggigil ketakutan. Dingin dan kelu. Sasuke berbisik sekali lagi di telinga Hinta._

" _Aku cinta kamu, Hinata…tapi anak itu bukan hasil buah cinta kita."_

 _Sasuke mengatakannya dengan pandangan dingin. Ekspresi wajahnya masih datar. Hinata tersentak, bibirnya bergetar._

" _Ini anak kamu sama aku."_

" _Bukan. Itu bukan anak siapa-siapa." Sasuke menepis tangan Hinata yang hendak terjulur menggapainya._

" _Aku melakukannya cuma sama kamu…"_

 _Hinata mulai terisak, setetes air mata bergulir di pipinya kemudian perlahan jatuh._

" _Kamu yang selalu mengajakku tidur, kamu..yang selalu duluan naik ke atas tempat tidur.."_

" _Sudah, cukup! Semuanya masih tersimpan di kepalaku."_

" _Kamu selalu bilang…...kamu cinta sama aku sebelum memulainya. Dan ketika mengakhirinya, kamu bilang cinta lagi. Seakan-akan aku ini akar dari nyawamu sendiri."_

 _Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan nanar, pandangannya semakin buram karena airmata yang telah banyak menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Bibirnya masih bergetar, sesekali menggigitnya dengan keras, menyisakan bekas darah di sana._

" _Aku cuma tidak yakin kalau aku satu-satunya pria yang…._

" _Jadi kamu curiga aku tidur dengan pria lain?!"_

 _Hinata memotong kalimat Sasuke dengan kasar. Amarahnya kini telah memuncak, rasa sakit hatinya karena tidak ada pengakuan dari Sasuke semakin menjadi, dan sekarang Sasuke menuduhnya bermain dan tidur dengan pria lain. Sungguh! Kejam sekali. Terlebih Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan ekspresi tidak berdosa._

" _Itu akhirnya kamu jawab sendiri."_

" _Kamu….."_

" _Hinata… aku hanya bertanggung jawab atas perasaan cinta aku sama kamu, tetapi tidak dengan janin yang sekarang tumbuh di dalam perutmu."_

 _Hinata menangis kencang. Marah merobek sedih dan luka bathin. Hinata terhempas. Pecah menjadi butiran-butiran debu yang dingin._

.

.

.

.

.

Dari tempatku kini berada, aku bertekad menyentunya dengan kelembutan mentari dan kesegaran embun pagi hari yang masih menggelantung di ujung hijau daun di sebelahku. Hinata. Tapi aku takut dia hanya bisa merasakan kehampaan meskipun gaduh riang kugoreskan di dalam benak dan hatinya yang tengah letih dicampakkan oleh sang cinta. Tuhan, jika cinta sang pujangga selalu diagungkan dengan peluh bening dewi khayangan yang luruh ke dunia bersama kesuciannya, kenapa air mata masih mudah ditemukan di setiap sudut? Biarkan aku yang menggapai dirimu, Hinata…walau kata-kata terkubur.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Pintu kamar kecil wanita terbuka. Hinata menghambur masuk. Wajahnya meradang. Mual perutnya sangat menyesak. Hinata muntah-muntah di wastafel. Rasanya hampir separuh isi tubuhnya hanyut di lubang pembuangannya. Hinata letih. Lemas. Berkeringat. Sakura masuk. Kekhawatiran terselip di tatapannya._

" _Hinata…ini sudah kelima kalinya kamu muntah-muntah."_

" _Susu yang aku minum ternyata basi."_

" _Kalau efeknya ke perut biasanya diare, Hinata."_

" _Mungkin aku masuk angin, Sakura."_

 _Hinata membersihkan mulutnya denga air mengalir di kran. Sesekali ia menatap Sakura dari balik poni tebalnya di pantulan cermin. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Sakura, bahwa saat ini ia sedang hamil anak Sasuke. Hinata yakin, Sakura akan mengutuk Sasuke jika Hinata mencerita kebenarannya. Sahabatnya itu kadang-kadang tidak bisa berpikir panjang apabila emosi telah memuncak._

" _Lebih baik kamu buang susu yang aku minum itu saja, Sakura. Aku takut kalau Kiba tiba-tiba datang dan meminumnya."_

 _Sakura tersenyum kikuk lalu bergegas keluar. Hinata termenung. Kepalanya kini terasa pusing. Dalam pusingnya, Hinata melihat keasingan mengiris memisahkan daging jiwa dari tulang-tulangnya._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hinata memperhatikan tanpa ekspresi Ayahnya yang sedang termenung di ruang keluarga. Semenjak Ibunya pergi bersama kematian akibat taxi yang biasa ditumpanginya hancur lebur ditabrak kereta api listrik. Sejak itu ia sering melihat, Ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiasi sering termenung sendiri. Terkadang air mata terselip di antara lipatan matanya. Hinata tahu Ayahnya menangis, namun itu tidak pernah ditunjukan dihadapannya. Sejak itu pula, coklat di lidah Hinata terasa pahit saat dikunyah. Lantai-lantai rumah terasa retak. Udara terhirup seperti tersumbat kerikil di kerongkongan. Hinata tidak menyangka, Ibu yang sangat disayanginya harus secepat itu pergi meninggalkannya._

 _Saat Hinata memperhatikan Ayahnya. Sebuah suara mengagetkannya._

" _Kamu belum berangkat kuliah?" Hyuuga Hiasi berpaling pada Hinata._

 _Hinata segera tersadar. "Aku sedang menunggu Sasuke."_

" _Kamu masih berhubungan dengan pria itu?"_

" _Masih, kenapa memangnya, Yah?"_

 _Hyuuga Hiasi hanya menggeleng pelan. "Ayah tidak melarang kamu berhubungan dengannya. Tapi carilah yang lebih baik selain dia."_

 _Bukan seperti itu sebenarnya, hanya saja Hyuuga Hiasi mempunyai pendapat sendiri tentang Sasuke. Sejak berpacaran dengan Hinata, pria itu tidak pernah masuk rumah untuk berkenalan dengannya atau sekedar basa basi untuk membawa putri satu-satunya itu untuk jalan-jalan. Hyuuga Hiasi sering mengintip Hinata melalui celah tirai jendela yang langsung terhubung dengan perkarangan rumah. Ia sering melihat putrinya dicium di depan rumah, tanpa malu dengan tetangga. Hatinya geram anaknya diperlakukan dengan tidak sopan di depan umum. Tapi apa mau dikata, Hinata selalu membela Sasuke ketika Hiasi membahas tentang pria tersebut. Hiasi tiak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, ketika Hinata mengancam akan melarikan diri jika Ayahnya sekali lagi mempermasalahkan soal hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Hiasi tidak ingin lagi kehilangan. Cukup istrinya, bahkan luka itu pun masih belum sembuh sempurna., sekarang ia tidak ingin putri kesayangannya pun pergi meninggalkannya. Sejak itu, Hiasi hanya bisa diam melihat kedekatan putrinya dengan Sasuke._

 _Namun hari ini, Hiasi kembali mempersoalkannya kembali._

" _Hinata mencintai Sasuke, Yah. Lagipula kami sama-sama cinta." Hinata terkesan malas menanggapi. Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Ayahnya._

" _Ayah hanya memperingatkan."_

" _Sudah terlalu sering Ayah seperti ini. Aku sampai bosan mendengarnya!"_

 _Satu oktaf dinaikan. Meninggi. Hiasi tersentak, kemudian berkata lirih. " Bila dia memang terbaik untuk kamu, Ayah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ayah hanya berdoa semoga kamu selalu bahagia memilihnya. Pesan Ayah hanya satu. Pandanglah cinta dengan segala keterbatasan. Jangan biarkan cinta memperbudak dirimu sehingga kamu berani merobohkan keterbatasan itu dengan sekali tiup."_

 _Hinata hanya membuang nafas dengan kasar, ia menggerutu saat melihat jam tangannya. Sasuke tidak datang. Dengan hati risau Hinata mencoba menghubungi Sasuke dengan handphone. Tapi tidak aktif, Hinata lalu beranjak pergi dari ruang tamu tanpa berpamitan dengan Hiasi. Hinata tidak peduli. Wajah Hiasi pun tersaput awan murung sambil memandang punggung putrinya yang semakin menjauh dari penglihatannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Melintasi halaman Universitas, Hinata menghentikan ayunan kakinya ketika mendengar namanya ada yang memanggil. Gaara. Gaara menghampirinya. Sebuah lensa kacamatanya retak, sepertinya sebelum berangkat kuliah Gaara berkelahi dulu dengan beberapa orang._

 _Sekian detik Gaara terdiam. Hinata menatapnya dengan tidak sabar. Gaara berdehem._

" _Aku lihat Sasuke dan Sakura berciuman di belakang gedung kampus."_

 _Hinata terkekeh, "Kamu mengigau."_

 _Gaara kembali terdiam, menatap Hinata._

" _Aku cuma memberitahukanmu."_

" _Kamu jangan berbohong. Aku sudah tahu niat di kepalamu."_

" _Demi Tuhan…Hinata.."_

 _Hinata hendak pergi melangkah. Gaara cepat menyambar lengan Hinata. Hinata menatapnya tajam, Gaara menghadapinya dengan sabar._

" _Kamu pikir aku mempermainkanmu? Kamu pikir aku melaporkan kesaksian seperti ini untuk menarik simpatimu, begitu? Tentu saja tidak Hinata. Aku sadar cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa. Aku…aku hanya ingin kau bahagia! Sasuke itu tidak baik untukmu!"_

" _Cukup Gaara! Ayahku bahkan kamu pun selalu mengatakan Sasuke itu tidak baik untukku. Memangnya kalian berdua tahu apa, Hah?! Aku bosan selalu mendengar ini!"_

 _Hinata kesal sekali. Gaara berpatung sedih. Hinata kemudian menepis lengannya dengan kasar lalu melangkah pergi. Gaara menghela nafas gundah demi mendapati dirinya menjadi tanaman yang layu._

.

.

.

.

.

Dari tempatku kini berada…kulihat Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Pandangannya membentur awan hitam kian tebal bergumpal bergelantungan di langit. Bibir Hinata tersentak oleh satu senyum tanpa rasa. Oh, ingin hatiku ini merebahkan kedamaian di dalam jiwa yang tengah diombang-ambingkan pahitnya sesal dan ngilu lara. Hinata…aku bisa merasakannya. Seperti perasaan kasih yang entah mengapa sangat sejuk membelai-belai angin ini sejak kali pertama melihatmu datang bersama melati tanpa semerbak harumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sakura tertawa, sesekali ia tersedak minumannya. Hinata hanya menatap Sakura dengan jengah. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di kafe kampus, Hinata menemui Sakura yang saat itu sedang bersama teman-temannya Jurusan Psikologi. Kemudian mengajak Sakura menjauh dari sana menuju kafe yang masih dalam area kampus mereka._

" _Sepertinya mata Gaara itu sudah sedikit minus."_

" _Aku hanya memastikan…."_

 _Sakura menghirup minumannya sampai tuntas. "Dan kamu serius menanggapinya?"_

" _Wajar saja. Perempuan mana pun pasti resah mendengar berita seperti itu."_

" _Lupakan saja. Mana mungkin aku dengan Sasuke berciuman. Dia bukan tipeku."_

 _Hinata masih menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sulit di artikan._

" _Tenang saja, aku tidak tertarik dengannya, Hinata. Bagi Sasuke kau segalanya."_

 _Sakura tersenyum, senyum yang hanya Sakura sendiri paham artinya apa._

" _Syukurlah."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Beberapa hari semenjak pertemuan itu, Hinata dan Sakura tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Meskipun kuliah dalam gedung yang sama, namun jurusan dan jadwal kuliah mereka berbeda. Hinata mengambil jurusan Seni, sedangkan Sakura lebih memilih Psikologi. Namun, itu bukan bearti persahabatan mereka tidak terjalin, sesekali Sakura dan Hinata mengobrol lewat handphone dan internet dengan akun-akun media social yang menghubungkan mereka berdua._

 _ **Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke tidak pernah meneleponku lagi.**_

 _Hinata mengetik kalimat di akun sosialnya. Saat ini ia sedang chatting_ _dengan Sakura._

 _Tidak butuh lama Hinata menunggu. Sebuah email masuk, dari Sakura Haruno._

 _ **Benarkah? Mungkin dia sedang sibuk.**_

 _Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kemudia membalas lagi._

 _ **Masa dia lupa dengan pacarnya? Apa dia punya perempuan lain? Aku jadi sedikit cemburu.**_

 _Kali ini Sakura membalasnya sedikit lama. Hinata mengetik lagi_

 _ **Apa kau ketiduran? Hei girl, ini baru jam delapan malam.**_

 _Ting! Email terkirim._

 _1 menit…_

 _2 menit.._

 _5 menit…_

 _Sakura belum membalas email Hinata. Hinata menghela nafas, mungkin Sakura sedang sibuk dengan urusan kuliahnya, begitulah dipikiran Hinata sekarang. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan pada Sakura kalau saat ini ia sedang hamil anak Sasuke. Bahkan, Sasuke sendiri tidak mau mengakui janinnya sekarang. Terlebih Hinata teringat pernyataan Gaara seminggu yang lalu tentang Sakura dan Sasuke berciuman. Apa mungkin Sakura dan Sasuke mengkhianatinya? Mereka berdua ada hubungan khusus yang selama ini Hinata tidak ketahui? Sekarang Sasuke, Sakura, janin dan Gaara terpatri di pikirannya. Benar-benar rumit!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali Hinata berangkat ke kampus. Ia harus menemukan buku keseniannya sebelum jadwal kuliah Kurenai-sensei masuk jika tidak ingin dihukum oleh guru yang terkenal killer tersebut. Dengan tergesa-gesa Hinata menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai empat yang menghubungkannya dengan ruang kesenian._

 _Hosh hosh hosh…_

 _Bunyi suara nafas Hinata terdengar di kampus yang masih sangat kosong tersebut. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 07:03, terlalu dini hari untuk memulai perkuliahan. Hanya seorang kutu buku atau orang yang maniak kuliah saja yang pergi sepagi ini. Tapi sayangnya, Hinata bukan salah satu dari keduanya._

 _Ketika kaki kanannya menginjak anak tangga terakhir, sebuah permandangan yang tidak layak Hinata lihat. Mulutnya bergetar, pupil matanya membesar, rasanya kakinya tidak mampu untuk menompang tubuhnya. Sekarang Hinata seperti tidak menginjak bumi. Rohnya seperti meninggalkan raganya. Hinta terpaku, wajahnya memucat._

 _Setitik air mata jatuh bergulir dan jatuh…._

 _Kekasih dan sahabatnya sedang bercumbu dan mengkhianatinya!_

 _Tepat di hadapannya, ia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura berciuman dengan sangat mesra dan bergairah. Bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Hinata. Sasuke mencumbunya dengan ganas dan bernafsu, Hinata yakin saat itu ia bisa mendengar suara erangan dari mulut Sakura_

 _Hinata membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan. Berupaya agar kehadirannya tidak diketahui oleh mereka berdua. Hinata ingin berbalik, namun takdir berkata lain. Handphone_ _yang dipegang Hinata tergelincir dari tangannya, menimbulkan suara hempasan yang cukup mengagetkan kedua insan yang sedang becumbu tersebut. Sakura terkejut, ia segera menjaga jarak dari Sasuke sambil merapikan bajunya yang sudah terbuka dan memperlihatkan dadanya. Begitu juga Sasuke, ia hanya terpaku mematung._

" _Ma…hiks..maaf..maafkan aku…hiks"_

 _Hinata tergagap mengatakannya. Bibirnya bergetar, isakan tangis terdengar dari sela-sela kata-katanya._

" _Kau melihat semuanya?" Sasuke berkata dengan sangat hati-hati._

 _Hinata mengangguk pelan. Ia masih enggan memandang Sasuke dan Sakura. Ada perasaan kecewa, marah, sedih, kesal menjadi satu. Harus yang mana dia tunjukan pertama kali? Marah? Sedih kah?_

" _Sejak kapan…" Hinata berkata lirih._

" _Aku bisa jelaskan.." Sakura lebih dulu menyahut._

" _Aku..tidak butuh penjelasan Sakura!" ada penekanan kata "Sakura" dalam kalimat yang Hinata lontarkan._

" _Mau bagaimana lagi, kau sudah melihat semuanya." Sasuke meraih pundak Sakura dengan tatapan menuju Hinata. Tubuh Sakura bergetar, perasaan tidak enak terselip di sanubarinya._

" _Padahal aku hamil anakmu, Sasuke-kun…."_

 _Sakura tersentak kaget, kenyataan pahit datang menghinggapinya. Ia baru tahu kalau selama ini Hinata menyembunyikan rahasia penting ini darinya._

" _Kamu …serius?" Sakura berkata dengan lirih._

" _Ini anak Sasuke.."_

" _Sudah kukatakan jangan membawa anak itu dengan namaku!"_

 _Sekarang Hinata yakin, semua peringatan yang diberikan Gaara dan Ayahnya ternyata benar. Betapa bodohnya dia selama ini membela sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak bisa memperjuangkan dirinya. Hinata tidak butuh tanggung jawab Sasuke untuk menikahinya ataupun merawatnya. Ia hanya butuh satu pengakuan saja, kalau anak yang sekarang dikandungnya merupakan buah cinta mereka. Apa yang harus ia katakan nanti tentang Ayahnya pada anaknya ketika ia lahir dan besar. Haruskah ia menceritakan kalau Ayahnya ternyata adalah seorang pecundang sejati. Sungguh miris hati Hinata jika membayangkannya. Pencundan sejati, kata yang cocok disandang oleh Sasuke._

" _Sasuke, kamu harus tanggung jawab.." ia mengguncang-guncang lengan Sasuke, airmata sudah basah dikedua pipinya._

" _Sudah ku bilang, janin itu bukan anakku! Sakura hentikan!"_

" _Aku membiarkan kau menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata karena aku saat itu kita masing-masing bosan dengan hubungan kita! Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau sampai melakukan hal bejat seperti itu!"_

 _Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Sekarang ia harus meghadapi Sakura seperti orang kesetanan. Menariknya ke dalam ruangan dan menutup pintu, terdengar suara mereka yang saat ini masih bergumul dan memberi penjelasan. Hinata diam terpaku masih di tempatnya tadi, tidak ada yang peduli dengan dirinya yang sekarang. Hatinya melongos mengingat kata-kata Sakura tadi, karena bosan dengan hubungan, mereka menjadikan Hinata sebagai pelampiasan. Sungguh terlalu.._

" _Dasar…pencundang…"_

.

.

.

.

.

Aku yakin jarakku pada Hinata sudah sedekat kulit dan urat nadi. Mudah saja kugapai dirinya. Dari jarak sedekat itu, aku bisa melihat betapa mulus kulit wajahnya. Hinata…sudahlah. Turunkan beban masa lalu itu jauh di belakangmu. Pejamkan matamu. Bayangkan laguna nan keindahannya melebihi telaga di surgawi. Bayangkan betapa seksinya cemara-cemara melambai dicumbui hembusan angin milik puncak-puncak gunung tertinggi kebanggaan para dewa. Hinata…

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Dear my Hinata….**_

 _ **Ketika kamu baca email ini. Kita tidak akan pernah bersama lagi. Keputusanku ini terlalu mahal harus ku jalanin, tapi aku benar-benar tidak sanggup menjalani dosa-dosa ini. Kamu sahabat terbaikkku, Hinata. Tapi aku juga mencintai Sasuke, aku tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja. Dan aku sudah merusak kesetian persahabatan itu. Maafkan aku…Hinata.**_

 _Hinata murka dan sedih usai membacanya. Setelah melakukan semua ini, ia masih sanggup mengatakan persahabatan. Hinata tertawa dalam tangisnya. Sahabat dan kekasihnya sama-sama mengkhianatinya. Sekarang pada siapa lagi Hinata mengadu? Duuh Hinata….._

.

.

.

.

.

" _Jalan keluarnya cuma satu…aborsi!"_

" _Aku tidak rela, Sasuke-kun."_

" _Aku yang bayar! Berapa saja! Asal perutmu tidak semakin membesar!"_

" _Aku akan katakan pada orang tuamu."_

" _Silahkan. Sikap mereka akan sama denganku. Uang segalanya!"_

 _Hinata mengambil batu koral besar tergeletak di jalan. Dihantamnya ke kepala Sasuke sebelum Sasuke sempat mencurigai reaksinya. Darah mengucur. Sasuke tersungkur. Hinata tiba-tiba seperti kesetanan. Diinjak-injaknya perut Sasuke, ditendang-tendangnya muka Sasuke hingga Sasuke hilang kesadaran. Hinata terengah-engah. Energinya hampir kering dihisap amarahnya. Hinata lalu berteriak-teriak memaki-maki Sasuke yang tergeletak pingsan._

" _Kamu sudah menghancurkan hidupku, Sasuke! Menghancurkan persahabatanku sama Sakura dan Gaara! Menghancurkan hubunngan anak dan Ayah!"_

 _Hinata mengambil cutter dari tasnya. Hinata mengangkat cutter dan siap ditusukkan ke dada Sasuke. Sepasang mata Hinata memerah. Sekian detik cutter tertahan di udara. Tangannya yang memegang cutter mengejang. Hinata akhirnya membuang cutter itu. Tapi amarah masih meradang di wajahnya._

" _Tidak…aku bukan setan sepertimu, Sasuke!"_

.

.

.

.

.

Dari tempatku kini berada sangat dekat dengan Hinata…untuk pertama kalinya kulihat air matanya menetes. Dilepasnya sepatu hak tinggi warna merah itu. Dibuangnya begitu saja. Aku merasakan emosinya mendidih. Kalau saja aku setitik molekul di dalam fisiknya Hinata, aku dapat melihat sekumpulan rasa saling bergelut di sana. Sedih, marah, kecewa, putus asa, gelisah, takut, dan penyesalan. Tapi di sini aku tak kuasa berbuat lebih kecuali terenyuh memeperhatikan Hinata yang seolah lupa siapa dirinya.

"PEMBOHONG! KALIAN PEMBOHONG!"

Aku terperanjat mendengar teriakan Hinata luar biasa kerasnya hingga menggetarkan seisi dunia. Air matanya terus mengalir. Hinata menangis sesenggukan. Wajahnya perlahan terngadah. Memandang hitam cakrawala. Hinata lalu menatap perutnya…mengelusnya lembut.

"Biarlah dunia jahat padamu, Nak…tapi ibu akan mencintaimu sampai waktu letih berputar. Biarlah…"

Aku menahan air mata. Sekian menit, suara Hinata terdengar lirih.

"Aku rindu…"

Aku pun larut dalam kesedihannya. Rindu pada siapakah?

"Aku rindu padamu…Ibu…aku ingin bertemu denganmu…"

Aku turun….hinggap di pundaknya. Merasakan sepasang kaki mungil di pundaknya, Hinata menoleh…menatapku tercengang. Disekanya air matanya. Tubuh mungilku diraihnya lembut…diletakkan di atas telapak tangannya yang terasa dingin. Hinata menatapku lekat-lekat. Dibelainya bulu-bulu halus di tubuhku. Kukepakkan sayap-sayap kecilku. Aku dapat merasakan kesedihannya terkikis satu-satu. Hinata tersenyum damai. Tuhan, cantik sekali dia. Aku ingin menciumnya.

"Aku belum pernah melihat burung seindah kamu. Darimanakah asalmu?"

Haruskah aku jawab darimana asalku sesungguhnya? Haruskah aku berterus terang bahwa aku utusan dari langit untuk mencabut nyawa seorang manusia? Haruskah dibeberkan bahwa aku adalah malaikat maut yang menjelma menjadi sebagai burung mungil dengan keindahan tiada tara yang tidak pernah ada di dunia manapun? Bagaimana bila ternyata sang cinta berhasil menanamkan cintaku pada pasien kematianku?

Oh, dewa- dewi….

Maafkan aku…seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa yang bernama Namikaze Naruto, saat ini mencintai buruannya. Mungkin, seandainya engkau memperbolehkan..aku ingin membawanya ke khayangan dan tinggal bersamaku. Bolehkah dewa?

Dan ketika Hinata mencium penuh kasih sayang tubuhku…aku berjanji menangguhkan kematiannya sampai batas waktu tak pasti agar aku berkesempatan mengenal Hinata sedalam misteri cinta itu sendiri.

FIN


End file.
